The study of income and racial mix in a housing development is designed to examine the processes and effects of residential integration. The studt will consider the intricacies of patterns of social interaction that emerge, the variations in these patterns for different economic and racial groups, and the relationship between patterns of social interaction and involvement in the local area wit residential satisfaction for different sub-groups. The study is also concerned with the effect of the communal facilities in the development on the level and type of social mixing and on the experience of residential satisfaction. More generally, we are considering the whole range of contextual forces (management policies, the surrounding neighborhood, tenant groups and activities) as these effect both activites and experiences. A combination of systematic before-after survey data and key infrmant and observational information provide the basic data.